


Solace

by BleuNoodles



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, only happens in the second chapter tho, probably the most vanilla fic in the adachi tohru tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuNoodles/pseuds/BleuNoodles
Summary: Adachi spends the holidays with his girlfriend.A/N: I started writing this months ago, but I really don't know if this turned out fine. I did a lot of outtakes and I still have lots of doubts about this, but today's the deadline I made for myself so I'm posting it now. :,)*Explicit alternate ending is posted as the second chapter. The original work is the first chapter, and it's just straight up fluff and domesticity. :)
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Adachi’s chin uncomfortably rested in the heel of his hand, the angle of his jaw digging into his palm. His disinterested eyes drifted from his pile of paperwork to a dusty window. It was nearing dusk. The gray color that bloomed from the darkened clouds of the overcast skies was a pretty accurate visualization of how Adachi felt at work. Dull. Boring. Just like all of Inaba. 

His shoulders slumped as he heaved a loud sigh, startling his partner beside him, more accustomed to his partner’s goofy attitude. Dojima gave him a puzzled look, eyebrows twitched up. “You, uh.. you alright, Adachi?”

He feigned a whiny voice, complaining about work as he usually does. “I’m tired of all this paperwork, Dojima-san! It’s so boringgg..”

The man grumbled, turning away from him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. “Funny, I haven’t seen you do any work at all.”

A deceptively innocent smile creeped up on Adachi’s face at that. He was guilty as charged but that was no surprise to anyone. He just needed to figure out an excuse to get out of the work day early. Or at least not to sleep over in his goddamn office. It was supposed to be his weekend off for fuck’s sake. 

But apparently, the police didn’t rest during holidays, even in a small uneventful town such as this one.

He wondered what to do, a pen twirled between his thin fingers in utter boredom. The thin tip of his pen eventually tapped rhythmically on the hard surface of his desk, growing antsy as he looked through his paperwork. He always wondered why the police in Inaba had to take care of petty cases. He deserved better things didn’t he?

An idea crept into his mind, one that always worked on Dojima’s weaknesses. It was a card he rarely used to get out of work. He knew better than to use his trump card over and over again. But, now was the perfect time. He feigned another obnoxious sigh, leaning back in his uncomfortable office chair. 

“Would you quit your moping already?” Dojima snapped as Adachi figured he would. It was almost boring with how easily he could get under people’s skin.

He continued his little scheme. “But Dojima-san, it’s supposed to be my day off!”

His partner grumbled with a roll of his eyes. “So?”

A false expression of resignation adorned Adachi’s pitiful countenance. “I was supposed to be with my girlfriend today..”

Ah yes. You. His girlfriend that made him boxed lunches everyday and cooked something other than boiled cabbages for dinner. The boxed lunches were something he loved to show off to Dojima, knowing his partner only eats takeout. 

The man always had a stern attitude, but Adachi knew how to guilt trip him into getting soft and pitiful. He had found out that bringing up his girlfriend reminded Dojima of his daughter and late wife, and Adachi was about to abuse that fact maliciously. He carefully observed Dojima’s wavering disgruntled expression, lips drawn in a tight line as his eyebrows knitted together. 

Just one more push. “She was looking so forward to it. She planned a date night, but I guess I had to cancel again.”

The inner conflict twitched across Dojima’s face before he finally caved in with a heavy sigh. “..Fine. This paperwork isn’t immediate but you better finish these up when you come back from the weekend.”

“R-really?!” Adachi sputtered out in mock surprise. 

“Yeah, yeah,” The man turned back to his own work. “Just scram before I change my mind.”

“Thank you, sir!” He all but scrambled to grab his things together and burst out the office. Though he managed to skip out on work, he couldn’t help but grimace at the amount of work he’ll need to do when the next work day rolls around. 

His shadows danced across the quiet roads of Inaba as the street lights flickered on. His breath huffed out as wispy fog as the air grew colder. A harsh breeze nipped frigidly at his skin as he continued his way to his apartment. It was the cheapest place he could get after he was sent out to the countryside. He would’ve dreaded going back in that miserable little place if it weren’t for someone waiting there for him.

A blanket of warmth enveloped him as he finally stepped into his home, slamming the door shut with a thud. The tension in his muscles eased as he shucked off his shoes and jacket. 

“Tohru? You’re back early!” 

His stress rolled off his mind as he saw you peek out to check the front door. The corners of his mouth stretched out into a grin as he saw you approach, gray eyes approvingly wandering up and down your figure snugly accented by an apron. An appetizing aroma wafted from the kitchen as your soft body pressed against him in a warm hug. 

Now this was the life he deserved. The life that his parents couldn’t even give him. He may have lived in the shittiest apartment of Inaba, but you made it a warm safe place after a grueling day of existing.

“Can’t get enough of me?” He smirked smugly, a sly hand gliding down the curve of your back. 

You flashed a mischievous little smile. “I always need more of you.” 

“So greedy.” He clicked his tongue. Leaning down, his arms wrapped around your waist as he buried his face in the silkiness of your hair. He stepped forward, bringing you up against a wall as he mouthed at the angle of your neck. Teeth dug against your skin to leave marks as you delightfully sighed at the sensation of his tongue dancing wickedly along the bitemarks littered across the expanse of your neck. You shivered as you felt a groan rumble through Adachi’s throat, leaving another deep mark in your skin. 

A pleasing sweet fragrance filled his head as he inhaled deeply, hands flat against the curve of your back pulling you flush against him. “Mm.. all for me.” He drawled, voice muffled with his head still laying against your neck. A lazy hand slipped over your abdomen, snaking up to the rise of your chest, squeezing the soft flesh.

You smiled. Your boyfriend might be rough around the edges, but you couldn’t help but adore how cute he was when he felt cuddly like this. 

He sighed dreamily as your delicate fingers brushed through the short tufts of his hair, massaging the scalp underneath. Melting under your touch, he rested on top of your body, trapping you against the wall as he let his weight pin you down. His head eventually slipped down to rest against your soft chest, smiling contently as his arms circled back around your waist. A cozy warmth embraced him as he comfortably let your fingers work away his stress. Until a harsh whistle cut through the air. 

Your body jumped up slightly, remembering the cooking you left in the kitchen. “Ah! The sukiyaki--! I-I mean.. Uh..” You fumbled with your words. 

“Sukiyaki?” He cocked his head. He released his hold on you, letting you run back to whatever you were cooking. His lips tugged downward in a frown, disappointed by the loss of your body heat against him.

“It.. was meant to be a surprise..” You mumbled sheepishly as he followed after you. Your deft fingers flipped the burner off as you checked the contents of the small pot. A delightful cloud of steam trailed up, dissipating as quickly as it appeared.

He peeked over your shoulder to see delightful little winter vegetables simmering in the rich broth. Considering today’s date, Adachi connected the dots. “New Years hotpot?” 

Your head bobbed up and down guiltily. “You said you never had hotpot with friends.” You shot a playful wink at him. “New experience for the new year.” 

He rolled his eyes at your festivities but smirked widely. “You know I don’t care about New Year’s, right?” 

Not that he was complaining. The aroma alone was tantalizingly appetizing. It beats sitting in front of the TV with just a beer in hand. The scene before him was.. nice. 

The tiny living room glowed with warmth despite the flickering lights of his apartment. The low table in front of the TV was decorated with a few small plates of seasonal foods, surrounding the steaming rich broth that now sat in the middle of the wooden surface. It was a rather humble scene, only having enough food to fit their budget. It definitely was not the typical extravagant New Years celebration, but.. it seemed just right.

The thing that made the picture perfect was you, leaning toward him as he sat down, a small serving of his dinner in your hands. Somehow, he was surprised at how he felt himself relax, watching the gentle smile and kind eyes looking at him so softly. A strange pulse of warmth radiated through his chest. 

The TV crackled lowly in the background, the table now cleared out. The news displayed the usual crowds of people waiting for the new year. He found it all pretty frivolous and beneath him. After all, who’d want to stand in the cold for hours?

“Are you staying up for the fireworks?” You tilted your head as you questioned him. You motioned at the TV, the screen flickering with the display of the starry night sky for the anticipated fireworks display. 

“Eh, sure.” His shoulders moved up and down in a disinterested shrug. He couldn’t care less for some routinely fireworks, but he knew he'd stay up either way.

His eyebrows quirked up questioningly as you practically skipped over to the shared bedroom, seemingly brimming with excitement. Soon, you emerged, grinning mischievously with your arms full of pillows and a blanket. Adachi’s lips twitched up in a crooked smile, chuckling. “Childish, aren't cha?”

“It’s more fun this way.” You winked before getting to work on setting up the pillows.

Adachi had no problem obliging as you fluffed up the pillows for him to lean back against. He breathed out a content sigh, stretching out his legs as his lanky body sunk into the plush comfort of the pillows. Still, something was missing..

You squeaked as your boyfriend’s hands reached out to pull you down on his lap, his arms snaking around your waist. The blanket you were holding draped over your combined silhouettes. His hands roamed under your shirt lazily, his rough palms gliding along your soft skin. You felt his body sink deeper in the pillows as he melted into the feel of your body, warm and comforting despite the apartment’s lack of heating. 

Adachi briefly wondered if he could have enjoyed a moment like this in the past. All he could remember were countless nights spent in so much of the same empty routine that everything seemed to blur together in a spiteful mess. The low pay and the inability to make a true social connection was depriving to say the least. 

“Hey babe,” He hummed lowly with his lips pressed against your neck in thought, sending warm vibrations across your skin. “You’ll always be mine, won’t you?”

He felt your chest move as you chuckled lightly. Your hand reached up to brush your fingers along his hair. “Always.”


	2. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: explicit, rough blowjob

A blanket of warmth enveloped him as he finally stepped into his home, slamming the door shut with a thud. The tension in his muscles eased as he shucked off his shoes and jacket. 

“Tohru? You’re back early!” 

His stress rolled off his mind as he saw you peek out to check the front door. The corners of his mouth stretched out into a grin as he saw you approach, gray eyes approvingly wandering up and down your figure snugly accented by an apron. An appetizing fragrance wafted from the kitchen as your soft body pressed against him in a warm hug. 

But, Adachi wasn’t in the mood to stand around appreciating the view or your kind gesture. Without so much as saying a word, he roughly gripped the back of your head and pulled you toward him to lock your lips in a messy kiss, selfish and overpowering. His other hand pressed against the curve of your back, pushing your body flush against his as he leaned your body against the wall. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue in your mouth, almost violently, possessively exploring every inch. His fingers dig against your soft skin through your clothes, clawing at you as if to pull you closer than you already were. Your gasps and whimpers were music to his ears as he ravaged your lips. 

Just as suddenly as he started, Adachi pulled back to admire his handiwork. Your breathless panting face was warmly tinted as a mixture of his saliva and your saliva trickled out of your swollen lips. Your hot breath teased his skin as you panted. 

He slipped away, leaving you to hurry off to the kitchen to turn off any burners. The sound of your footsteps tapped hurriedly as Adachi leaned against the stiff cushions of his apartment’s little couch, getting as comfortable as he could on the cheap mattress. It could be worse, dreary and cold as it originally was. His gray eyes twitched up when he saw you approach. 

“Ah.” He held up a finger, stopping you in your tracks. The slender digit waved up and down, gesturing to your figure. “Take those off.” 

A brief moment of hesitation flashed across your eyes, wondering about the cooking you put on hold. But disobedience would only piss him off, and you wouldn’t want to do that, would you? One by one, you slipped off your articles of clothing until every bit of your soft flushed skin was exposed to his intense gaze. A rush of pleasure rippled through your body as he smirked, satisfied.

You hurried in approaching his lazy lanky figure as he beckoned with his finger. Kneeling in the space between his spread legs, you leaned up against his chest as your sly little fingers worked his crooked tie loose, the crumpled red fabric laying limply against his partially unbuttoned dress shirt. A wide grin stretched across his face, proud of how eager you were to please him and only him.

“My good good girl..” Your eyes darted up in surprise as a palm smoothed over your cheek in a sweet and soft gesture. You tilted your head questioningly as his lidded eyes scrutinized your wide iries. “But.. too slow.”

Suddenly, his fingers roughly tangled themselves in your hair, pushing your body lower so that you were sitting on the backs of your calves. A pained yelp left your throat as your head lurched forward, whimpering as your soft cheek pressed against the hardening bulge in his slacks. The sharp grin on his face deepened, amused and delighted by your sudden pain.

Your legs pressed closer together, your face growing hot as blood rushed to your cheeks at the embarrassing position. Despite your bottom lip quivering in excitement, you did your best to shoot a glare up at the man above you. “That hurt..”

A chuckle left Adachi’s throat, the blatant pleasure from your dilated pupils contradicting your words. Oh how you never failed to amuse him. 

“Good.” His voice came out in a heavy breath, the pressure of your soft lips moved against his growing erection behind his slacks. His thumb rubbed circles along your scalp, tangling your hair even more. His hand pushed your head forward again, using your face to rub his clothed hardon. 

“You like this, don’t you?” His innocently sweet tone starkly contrasted with his current actions. He already knew the answer, seeing you rub your thighs together. 

You whimpered in response, too embarrassed to say any affirmation despite the throb in your increasingly wet pussy. A pained moan ripped out of your throat as the hand tangled in your hair closed into a tight fist, harshly pulling at the silky strands. His voice dropped into a low growl. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes, I do like it. I love it.” Your wide pleading eyes looked up at him so desperately that he decided he should grant you a reward for being so lovely for him. Your head laid against his thigh as you sighed in relief from his grip relaxing, sliding away from your now messy hair. 

The sound of unbuckling and unzipping met your ears. The tip of his cock sprung free from its confines, bumping against your cheek. A shiver ran down your spine when you felt its leaking precum smearing over the soft skin of your face. 

Adachi’s thin fingers brushed along your jaw, lifting your chin up to meet his smug grin. “Enjoy your reward.”

His thumb reached up to hook inside your mouth, pressing your tongue down as he shoved himself inside. His other hand found its way to the back of your head, pressing your forward. A sick smile adorned his face as he delighted in the little vibrations from your struggling moans, amused by how your fingers gripped at the material of his slacks. Your teary eyes flitted upwards as your swollen lips quivered around him, drops of saliva rolling down your chin. God, he could feel your throat straining around him as he pushed in further. A low groan rumbled through his chest as he felt your body shivering, struggling to breath through your nose as you pressed up against him. 

He slowly released his hold on you, letting you bob your head up and down his shaft at your own pace. Though you were grateful, you thought it was an unusually kind gesture until you saw his hand shuffling around in his pants pocket. The tears in your eyes glistened as you came face to face with the camera lens of Adachi’s phone, sounds of snapping pictures hitting your ears as you swallowed around his length. 

“Fuck, babe.” The combination of your pitiful face and the sensations you were sending down his cock was unbearable. He tossed his phone aside in favor of grabbing your head with both of his hands, taking control of your movements to chase his own pleasure. He groaned as his cock twitched at seeing your distress, tears and spit spilling down your face as you struggled to keep up with his pace. 

With another groan, he sent his cum splashing down your abused throat. You moaned delightfully as you felt him throb in your mouth, swallowing despite the soreness in your throat and jaw. With one more harsh tug, he pulled you off his cock, painting your pretty face and chest with thick ropes of semen. Hot puffs of your breath left your lips, your kneeling figure quivering from exhaustion, glistening with sweat, cum, and tears.

“Such a pretty picture.” You heard him mutter through more sounds of his phone snapping photos. “All _mine_.” 

Through your exhaustion, you managed to breath out a whisper. _“All yours.”_


End file.
